


The Taming of the Fox

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Naruto
Genre: Copic Markers, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Humor, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Or, the Naruto x Little Prince crossover no one asked for. Starring Kurama as the Fox and Sakura as the Rose.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Taming of the Fox

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/50040149548/in/dateposted/)

_"Oi, brat," called the fox. "Tame me."_

_"Hah?!" exclaimed the little prince. "Why should I, you flea-bitten furbag?!"_

_"Flea-bitten–--" choked the fox, outraged. "How dare you call me, the great Kurama-sama, that you stupid brat! Don't you know what an honour it is to be called upon to tame me?!"_

_"Whatever!" cried the little prince. "How can that be such a great thing? Besides, I'm busy looking for friends! I have no time to tame you."_   
  
  


_"Idiot," the fox shook his head. "You said you're looking for friends? Well, tame me and you'll get one!"_

_The little prince's eyes shone upon hearing this. "Why didn't you say so earlier?! Alright, Kurama, consider yourself tamed!"_   
  
  


_"That's Kurama-sama to you, little snot," huffed the fox. "Listen here. Taming is not as easy a thing as you think. First, you have to sit down at a little distance from me — yup, like that — in the grass. Then I'm gonna look at you out of the corner of my eye while you keep your trap shut."_   
  
  
_"Eh??? That sounds boring!"_   
  


_"Didn't I just tell you to keep your trap shut?! Words can be a great source of misunderstanding! So shut up, sit there and come back again to sit closer to me tomorrow!"_


End file.
